Love Disease
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Dua lelaki yang kehilangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. -MinKyuMin- DANGER: Cerita Membingungkan! Nekat? Wajib RnR!
1. Stay 2Min

Cherry Chibi present

**Love Disease**

**Stay**

[CAST:;: Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin]

[GENRE:;: Shounen-ai, Angst]

**Happy reading~**

**It's time for both of them**

**Their tears**

Seorang namja manis berjalan di jalan setapak itu seorang diri. Ya, seorang diri tanpa sosok yang selalu disampingnya seperti sebelumnya. Dalam rengkuhan tangannya terdapat seikat besar lili putih. Keheningan disekitarnya tak membuat kecepatan langkahnya berubah. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, dengan setengah tatapan kosong. Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk, berjongkok dengan posisi berdo'a, didepan makam yang ditujunya.

"Kau…" sosok itu perlahan membuka matanya yang tertutup lalu menoleh kearah namja manis itu. Dia kembali menutup matanya dan menundukan matanya saat sang namja manis berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kehilangan saudara kembarmu?" tanya namja manis itu sembari meletakan bunga yang dibawanya tepat didepan nisan dihadapannya, tepat disamping seikat besar bunga mawar hitam. Namja yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Namja manis itu ikut berjongkok lalu berdo'a.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti mereka beberpa saat hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan. "Sungmin hyung sendiri juga jadi kehilangan roommate, kan?"

Namaj yang dipanggil Sungmin itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Kembali, keduanya terdiam. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Bukankah yang paling kehilangan dia adalah kau, Changmin-ssi?"

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil, seperti hanya tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari posisinya. "Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu." Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Changmin. Kepalanya tertunduk, kembali teringat masa lalu yang selalu jika mengingatnya dia merasa tak ada udara disekitarnya. Sesak. "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menatap kedepan." Ucap Changmin, kembali memecah keheneningan diantara mereka. "Tak ada gunanya hanya menyesali masa lalu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Changmin. Diapun tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja tak bisa dipungkuri dia memang sering melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Changmin membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Kita sama-sama salah." Ucap Changmin, tersenyum tipis. Sungmin balas membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kita seimbang." Timpal Sungmin saat melewati Changmin yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Changmin membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dari taman mati tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya, tanpa menatap Changmin. Changmin balas mengangkat tangannya sedikit, walau tahu Sungmin takkan melihatnya.

Sepeneninggal Sungmin Changmin masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Seimbang, ya." Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan.


	2. Day by Day SM

Cherry Chibi present

**Love Disease**

**Day by Day**

[CAST:;: Lee Sungmin]

[GENRE:;: Shounen-ai, Angst]

**Happy reading~**

**It's time for the UKE**

_**His tears**_

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur merah mudanya. Matanya tertutup, berusaha melepas rasa sesak yang menghantam dadanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kembali membuka matanya.

Matanya menerawang langit-langit. Sekelebat bayangan wajah seseorang menghampirinya, membuatnya reflex menutup mata dan menggeleng kecil, berharap itu membantunya agar tak melihat bayangan itu lagi. Perlahan dia kembali membuka matanya sembari menghembuskan nafas kecil. Pandangannya berpindah menuju laptop yang berada diatas meja yang tak jauh darinya. Kembali, sosok itu muncul dalam bayangnya. Sosok itu menyadari keberadaan Sungmin kemudian menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tak tahan melihat bayangan itu kembali. Dia memindahkan tatapannya menuju ranjang kosong disampingnya. Leeteuk sempat menyuruhnya agar Eunhyuk diperbolehkan pindah sekamar dengannya. Tapi Sungmin menolak keras. Dia tak ingin kehilangan jejak namja yang sangat dicintainya itu ataupun jejaknya tercampur dengan orang lain. Leeteuk memahaminya dan memperbolehkannya sendiri sementara waktu.

Bayangan itu kembali muncul di benak Sungmin. Sosok itu sedang tertidur disampingnya, dengan posisi tubuh miring kehadapannya dan dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasai wajahnya. Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Setetes air menggantung di ujung matanya tiap kali bayangan itu melintas.

Tok tok tok

Sungmin membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu diketuk. "Ne?" sahut Sungmin, sedikit pelan. dia tetap dalam posisinya, berbaring dengan posisi miring. "Waktunya makan malam. Kajja, Hyung!" seru seseorang diluar sana."Kajja Wookie!" sebuah suara lain terdengar. "Ye, Hyung! Duluan ya, Hyung!"pamit suara pertama. Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Sungmin masih terdiam di ranjangnya, enggan melakukan gerakan apapun. Matanya menerawang lantai dibawahnya. Sebuah ingatan melintas sekilas. Biasanya yang mengajaknya menuju meja makan adalah orang itu. Dia akan menghetikan gamenya lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan berseru dengan senyum khasnya, _"Kajja, Hyung! Makan malam."_

Sungmin tertawa pahit mengingat saat itu. Perlahan air matanya mengalir, membasahi ranjangnya sendiri. Dia enggan menyekanya, karna dia tahu air mata itu akan kembali menetes. Dengan gerakan perlahan tangannya terangkat dan meraih sebuah kertas yang berada di meja kecil disamping ranjangnya.

Dibukanya lipatan pada kertas itu. Matanya membaca kembali kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas biru muda itu. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu melakuka itu, karna setiap hurufnya sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Hanya saja, dia ingin membacanya dengan tulisan asli sang penulis, walau dia tahu itu justru akan membuat air matanya kembali mengalir. Kalimat yang hanya pernah dia dengar sekali dari sang penulis sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

_"I'm so sorry, but I love you…"_


	3. With U CM

Cherry Chibi present

**Love Disease**

**With U**

[CAST:;: Shim Changmin]

[GENRE:;: Shounen-ai, Angst]

**Happy reading~**

**It's time for the SEME**

_**His tears**_

Changmin membuka pintu perlahan kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Oh, Changmin. Lama sekali kau? Memang kemana? Waktunya makan malam." Ucap Yoochun saat mendapati Changmin lewat begitu saja disamping sofa yang didudukinya. Changmin menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Aku tak berselera. Kalian makan saja duluan."

Junsu yang bersandar di bahu Yoochun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar jawaban Cangmin. "Mwo! Kau tak berselera? Kau sakit?" tanya Junsu khawatir sembari menghampiri Changmin. Junsu hendak menempelkan tangannya di dahi Changmin, tapi langsung ditepis oleh magnae itu.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ani, Hyung. Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu."pintanya pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Terdengar samar-samar Jaejoong yang bertanya ada apa dengan Changmin pada member lainnya.

Changmin berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Dimana disana terletak dengan rapi beberapa console game. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh satu per satu benda-benda itu. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat, berharap itu menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

Dia kembali berjalan menyusuri kamarnya. Kini dia berdiri didepan laptop yang berada di ranjang. Dia berjongkok, agar wajahnya setara dengan layar laptop. Dia membuka satu per satu file yang berada dalam sebuah folder.

Sebuah gambar muncul. Dimana disana terdapat dua namja yang duduk dengan sebuah joystick masing-masing tangan. Terlihat wajah mereka bahagia dan tampak tak ingin kalah satu sama lain. Changmin tersenyum tipis menatap foto itu. Dia sangat ingat, Jaejoonglah yang mengambil foto itu.

Jarinya menekan tombol di keyboard dan munculah gambar lain. Itu foto saat mereka konser. Saat itu _dia_ menggendong Changmin dengan bridal style. Senyum lebar keduanya tampak sangat jelas disana.

Kemudian foto lain saat mereka sedang berpelukan di panggung._ Dia _menindih tubuh Changmin, mereka berpelukan di lantai saat yang lainnya sedang berlalu lalang sibuk menyapa fans. Mata keduanya menutup dengan tangan yang saling melingkar ditubuh namja lainnya. Changmin ingat, saat itu terasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Masih terlintas dalam benaknya antara pelukan hangat _namja_  
><em>itu<em>, dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh punggungnya dan teriakan fans yang melihat mereka berdua.

Dia membuka file berupa tulisan. Dia tersenyum membacanya. Ya, itu FF yang bercerita tentang mereka. Cerita dimana mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dia menutup foldernya kemudian membuka beberapa permainan. Permainan yang sangat digemari_nya, _yang bahkan sering dimunculkan dalam FF oleh fans. Berapa kalipun _dia_ memainkannya, _dia_ tak pernah bosan. Changmin sangat mengetahui akan hal itu.

Tapi dia kembali menutup semua permainan itu. Dia takut dia takkan dapat menahan emosinya jika memainkannya. Dia tahu dia terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh sekarang. Dia tahu. Tapi apadaya, dia tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya setiap mengingat _dia_.


End file.
